bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Update
|type = Ending |release date = May 9, 2018 |op/ed number = 4 |starting episode = Episode 39 |ending episode = Episode 51 |previous = Datte Atashi no Hero |next = Long Hope Philia }} is the fourth ending theme of the My Hero Academia anime adaptation. It is performed by . Single Track List # # #'Live Fast Die Young' # # #'Live Fast Die Young (Instrumental)' Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The scenes in this ending are in the style of American Comic Books. *The scene where Izuku jumps and freezes in midair with panels containing members of Class 1-A around him is a reference to the cover of Volume 12, with Izuku's Beta Costume and a few characters replaced due to spoilers. *The cat pooping is drawn almost exactly the same as the cat from Chapter 39's sketch. *The scene where some Class 1-A students stand watching the fireworks are all students from the Season 2 Drama CD. The students are: **Katsuki Bakugo **Izuku Midoriya **Fumikage Tokoyami **Shoto Todoroki **Momo Yaoyorozu **Ochaco Uraraka **Toru Hagakure Lyrics TV Version Kanji= アップデートもっと遠く 遠く 遠くまで飛んでゆけ 他の誰かじゃダメダメ嫌だよ 後悔したくないから今すぐ言うよ 好きだ 好きだ 好きだ 好きだ この場所が好きだよ 大事なことに気づいた (Find the way. Find the way. Find the way.) なにするかじゃなくて誰といるか 探し続けていたもの (Find the way. Find the way. Woh Uh..) こんな近くにあったの (You can shine now) 明日に期待膨らむのは 君と見たい景色があるから (Get ready for...) アップデートもっと遠く 遠く 遠くまで飛んでゆけ 他の誰かじゃダメダメ嫌だよ 後悔したくないから今すぐ言うよ 好きだ 好きだ 好きだ 好きだ この場所が好きだよ |-| Rōmaji= Appudeeto Motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu yo Suki da suki da suki da suki da Kono basho ga suki da yo Daiji na koto ni kizuita (Find the way. Find the way. Find the way.) Nani suru ka ja nakute dare to iru ka Sagashi tsudzuketeita mono (Find the way. Find the way. Woh Uh..) Konna chikaku ni atta no (You can shine now.) Asu ni kitai fukuramu no wa Kimi to mitai keshiki ga aru kara (Get ready for...) Appudeeto Motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu yo Suki da suki da suki da suki da Kono basho ga suki da yo |-| English= Update Fly further, further, further away I don't want anyone, anyone else I don't want to have regrets, so I'm gonna say it right now I love, love, love, love I love this place I realized something important (Find the way. Find the way. Find the way.) It's not what you do, but who you're with What I'd been looking for all this time (Find the way. Find the way. Woh Uh..) Turned out to be so close (You can shine now.) I'm excited about the future Because there's so much I want to see with you (Get ready for...) Update Fly further, further, further away I don't want anyone, anyone else I don't want to have regrets, so I'm gonna say it right now I love, love, love, love I love this place TV Size Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Watch Now References Site Navigation pl:Update es:Update Category:Music Category:Season 3 04